Several types of networks can be involved in the communication of data between users. For example, when the users are using mobile devices, such as notebook computers, the mobile devices communicate with an access network, such as a wireless access point. After the access network verifies the user's account status and identity with a connection service network, the user is free to exchange data with third party networks via the access network and/or the connection service network.